Halloween at Werites Beacon
by CrypticGirl
Summary: It's Halloween at Werites Beacon, and the party celebrates by taking Harriet to the festival. Rated T for language and minor suggestive content. Chapter 3 added 8.27.06.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Tales of Legendia and all its contents are the property of Namco.

Author's Note: Perhaps it's a little early for Halloween, but maybe by the time this story is finished, it'll be around Halloween time.

----------------

It had been a week since Jay suffered the humiliating sick day while Moses "took care of him." After that day, Jay went home to the Oresoren village to finish his recovery. At least the Oresoren took care of him in a much more gentle and loving manner.

One morning, the martial artist Oresoren Quppo entered Jay's bedroom with a plate of steaming scallops. Jay was still asleep in his bed, but he slowly opened his eyes upon Quppo's approach. He sat up and took a deep breath. For the first time in a while, he actually felt good.

"Good morning, Jay," Quppo said. "I brought you your breakfast in bed."

Jay looked down as Quppo set the plate on his lap. "Oh...scallops."

"What's wrong, Jay? You do like scallops, don't you?"

"Oh yes...scallops are fine."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Jay gave him a slight smile. "I'm actually feeling better now. I honestly thought that I would never recover after what I went through with Moses."

"Are you still upset about that, Jay?" Quppo asked. "Moses is just different. Perhaps what he did was his way of showing you that he cares."

Jay closed his eyes. "Quppo...please don't make me have a relapse."

"I'm sorry. So what will you do now?"

"I think I'll head to Werites Beacon to visit the others."

"Oh yeah...you haven't seen them in a week, have you? They'll be glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Yes...I've missed them so much. For some reason, I even miss that stupid bandit. I haven't even seen his face since I smashed it in with the frying pan." Jay narrowed his eyes and smiled as he imagined Moses' face all contorted. "It was actually a pleasant feeling as I held the pan in my hands and gave that bandit what was coming to him."

"Jay? Are you sure you're feeling better?" Quppo asked.

"Yes, I'm quite fine," Jay told him. "Thank you."

Quppo waved his arm forward. "Well then, enjoy your breakfast! Ors!" He turned and left the room.

-----------

Meanwhile, Senel and Shirley were out in the field somewhere between Werites Beacon and Port-on-Rage. This was something they did often. Along with Will Raynard, they had taken the responsibility of eliminating monsters that could potentially threaten Werites Beacon. Right now, they were facing off against a brown Egg Bear. It was already weakened, and Senel was about to deliver the final blow.

"Demon Fist!" Senel threw an uppercut from a distance, and a green shock wave sailed along the ground, striking the Egg Bear. The monster roared in pain as it tipped forward, crashing face-first on the ground. Senel then let out a weary sigh.

"Are you okay, Senel?" Shirley asked. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Senel said. "Let's return to Werites Beacon."

The pair walked through the field back to the town of Werites Beacon. It was routine for them to report to Will's house after exterminating monsters. They stopped at the front door to Will's house.

"Senel, I'm going to walk to the bakery and pick up some lunch," Shirley said.

"Lunch? You know that Harriet is going to flip if she finds out that you're buying your own lunch."

"Well, then I'll just pick up some ingredients for lunch. How's that?"

Senel paused. "Yeah...that's fine."

Shirley nodded. "I will. See you later, Senel."

Senel smiled at her as she began to walk down the road. Once she was out of sight, Senel opened the door and stepped inside. Surprisingly, he did not see Will Raynard, but he saw Jay the Unseen sitting on the sofa in the center of the living room.

"Jay!"

Jay looked up at him. "Good morning, Senel."

Senel smiled again. "If you're here, that must mean that you're feeling better. We were all starting to wonder about you."

"Yes, I'm fine now."

Jay stood up and went into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and began digging inside.

"Hmm, there's not much food in here."

"Shirley went to the bakery to pick up some groceries," Senel told him. "She'll be back shortly."

"That's a relief." Jay looked up at the ceiling. "The Oresoren have been feeding me nothing but scallops in the past week. I'm getting a little tired of it..."

"I know what you mean. It's boring to eat the same old thing over and over again."

"But still, it's better than what Moses did to me..."

"Oh, we never did find out what happened. So, what exactly happened with you and Moses that day?"

Jay only stared at the ceiling, but said nothing.

Senel sighed. "Fine...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. By the way, is Will here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs."

"We were just going to report our experience to him. It's nothing major, though."

"Very well."

Jay gave up on searching the refrigerator, and Senel took over. Jay walked towards the hallway, but suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he turned around and went back into the kitchen, stopping at Senel's left side. Jay crouched down as low as he could, burying his head in his arms.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Senel crouched down to check on him.

At that moment, Senel heard light footsteps in the hallway. _Oh, that must be Will,_ he thought.

Instead, Chloe Valens walked down the hall en route to the room just across from the kitchen. She wore only a white towel tied around her hips, and she held another towel across her chest, drying her hair with one end. Senel stood up and turned to face her; Chloe caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye as well.

"GYAAAH!" they both screamed in unison. In a state of shock, Chloe accidentally dropped the towel from her chest. Senel recoiled backwards as if he had been struck, crashing into the counter and collapsing to the floor.

Chloe quickly picked up the towel to cover herself again. "Coolidge! That is IT!" she growled. "You just barge in here, you don't knock, you have no respect for anybody's privacy!"

Senel stood up and tried to console her. "I...I'm sorry!" he cried. "Just...just wait a second!"

"No, you wait! This is ridiculous!"

"Could...could I just say one thing?"

"What? What?"

"I, uh...well..." Senel stumbled upon words to find something to say that would calm her down. "You, uh...you look nice?"

"Ooohh!" Chloe screamed once more as she turned and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Ahh..." Senel collapsed to the floor again. He looked over at Jay, who was still crouched down facing the counter with his head buried in his arms. Jay turned his head slightly to look at Senel.

"Is...is the coast clear?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah...she's gone..." Senel said. His eyes rolled into his head as he passed out.

Jay stood up and began searching the refrigerator again. "Honestly, Senel, you act like you've never seen a woman's body before."

He finally gave up and closed the refrigerator. He shrugged, shook his head, and let out an exasperated sigh. Luckily, Shirley entered the house carrying two sacks full of groceries.

"Oh, Jay!" she said. "It's good to see you. Are you feeling better?"

Jay smiled. "Yes, I'm feeling well now."

As Shirley stepped into the kitchen, she caught sight of Senel unconscious on the floor. She screamed as she dropped the groceries on the floor.

"Ahh! Senel! What happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about. He just caught sight of Chloe undressed, that's all."

Shirley looked at Jay, her eyes now glinting with anger. "That's 'all'? Senel...how could you?"

"Now, now, please don't be too hard on him," Jay soothed. "It was purely accidental. As you can see, he couldn't even withstand the wrath of Hurricane Chloe."

"Mmm..." Shirley glared at Senel again, uncertain.

"At any rate, we should pick up these groceries."

"Oh...all right."

Shirley and Jay began picking up the groceries and putting them in the proper shelves and the refrigerator. All of a sudden, a little girl wearing a brown dress and a red demon mask jumped out from the hallway.

"RAAAARRRRGHH!" she yelled.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Shirley screamed.

Jay turned to face the girl. "Harriet..."

Harriet turned to face him as well. "Jay! What are you doing? You're supposed to be scared!"

"Why would I be scared of a mask?"

"Because I said so! Now hurry up and get scared!"

With that, Harriet stomped on Jay's foot. Jay cried out in agony as he stumbled backwards, tripping over Senel's unconscious body and collapsing to the floor.

Harriet nodded proudly. "Now that's more like it!"

Jay sighed. "Perhaps I haven't fully recovered from the illness yet..."

Just then, Will came downstairs. "Is everything all right down here? I heard some commotion."

When he reached the base of the stairs, Harriet spun around, spreading her arms out. "Raaaarrr!"

Will gasped and shrank back. "Oh no! It's a monster! Whatever shall I do?"

Harriet waved her arms at him. "Come on, Dad! You can do better than that! You're not really scared at all, are you?"

Will only smiled at her. "No, you've got me wrong. I'm really scared. In fact, I'm absolutely terrified."

Harriet then glared at him. Will looked beyond her, spotting Senel unconscious on the kitchen floor.

"Senel!" Will ran up to him, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right? Talk to me, Senel!"

Senel slowly came to. "Ugh...Will? Shirley?"

"What happened?"

"I...don't want to talk about it..."

"He saw Chloe...naked," Shirley said.

"No, wait...she wasn't naked. She was just..."

Will's face twisted into a horrible grimace. "You did what?"

Without waiting for an answer, Will gave Senel a bonk on the head.

"Ow! It was an accident, I swear!" Senel protested.

Will sighed. "Senel, you..."

"Oh, I'm fine, by the way," Jay said out of nowhere.

Will stood up to face him. "Jay? That's right, we haven't seen you at all in this past week. It's good to see that you're well again."

"It's good to be back."

"I've called the others here as well," Will said. "I have a request I'd like to make when everyone gets here."

"Oh, okay," Shirley said.

"I'll be back down in a little bit." Will went back upstairs.

Senel stood up with an exasperated sigh. "Ahh...I think I need to cool off after all of that..."

"And I have something I must do as well," Jay added.

They both left the kitchen room, entering the hallway to the back of the house. Shirley sat down on the sofa to relax. However, she wasn't alone for long. Several moments later, Chloe emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed in her Gadorian uniform.

"Raaarrgh!" Harriet roared at her with her demon mask.

Chloe had not recovered from the flash shock yet. "Wh...wha..."

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Shirley asked.

Chloe sat next to her with a sigh. "I can't believe it..."

"Jay told me what happened with Senel."

Chloe blushed. "Jay? Oh yeah...he was looking away the entire time. At least he has some consideration."

"It was quite a shock for Senel, too. He even passed out."

At that moment, the front door opened, and Norma, Moses, and Grune entered the house.

"Raaaarrrgh!" Harriet roared.

"Aaaahhh!" Norma and Moses both screamed in high-pitched voices.

"Wow, what a cute little monster," Grune cooed.

"Grune, you're supposed to get scared!" Harriet cried.

"Oh...yes, I'm very scared."

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about her, Hattie," Norma said. "G-Girl has a different way of getting scared."

"Hmm...I don't get it, but fine."

"Damn, don't ever do that again!" Moses whined.

"Yeah, Red, you scream like a girl!" Norma said.

"Look who's talkin'! I'm sure glad Jay didn't hear that..."

Will came back downstairs to check on everyone. "Is everyone here?"

Grune put her finger to her chin, as if in thought. "Hmm...I wonder where Senel and Jay are?"

"They're still in the back," Will said. "They should come out momentarily."

Chloe perked up, as she now heard the shower running again. "Raynard...is that Coolidge in the shower?"

"Most likely," Will said. "He's probably washing himself after battling the monsters. He might also be clearing his head after his...encounter, if you will."

Chloe looked down, smiling slightly. "I see..."

"Now Chloe, you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking..."

Chloe stood up. "Fasten your seatbelts. It's payback time." She turned and headed towards the back of the house.

Moses scratched his head. "Hold up! Did I miss somethin'?"

"Senel caught Chloe without her clothes," Will said.

The group gasped.

"Seriously?" Norma asked. "Bad boy, Senny!"

"So just what is Chloe up to?" Moses asked.

The party looked down the hall to watch Chloe as she opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. Next they heard the shower curtain slide...then they heard two voices screaming.

"Waaaah!"

Chloe raced out of the bathroom, slamming the door. She ran back into the living room with a bright red face, then covered her face with her hands.

The group was even more shocked to see Jay the Unseen emerge from the bathroom holding a purple towel around his chest. Luckily, the towel was long enough to hang down to his ankles. Without his ponytail, his silky black hair covered half of his face.

"Might I ask what the problem is, Ms. Valens?" he asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

"I...I thought it was..." Chloe stammered.

Just then, Senel came out of the bedroom in the back. "What? What happened?"

Chloe turned to him, pointing a finger at his face. "Coolidge! You were supposed to be in there so that I could see your thing!"

Senel choked up. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

He looked over at Jay, who only raised an eye. He then figured out what Chloe meant, and realized he had nothing to say in response.

"Wow, JJ, you look pretty sexy like that," Norma said.

Jay glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hello! You have your hair down, and you're only wearing a towel! Come on! How can you stay so calm after being peeked at in the shower?"

"He probably enjoyed it," Moses said with a grin.

Jay fell silent for a moment as he began to wonder why he was standing in front of his comrades with only a towel on.

"I will no longer participate in this conversation." He returned to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and locking it this time.

The entire room fell silent now. Will eventually broke the silence with an exasperated sigh, then he gave Norma and Moses a bonk on the head.

"Ow! Teach, what was that for?" Norma asked.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves, making those senseless remarks," Will told them. "Harriet, I'm sorry you had to see all of that."

Harriet nodded. "It's okay, Dad. In fact, I kinda agree with Norma for once."

Will glared at her, then gave her a bonk on the head as well.

"Ow! Come on, Dad!"

"That was to be fair for everyone," Will told her. "Don't think that I'll allow this kind of behavior from you just because you're my daughter. In fact, it's because you're my daughter that I intend to teach you to behave."

"Honestly!" Harriet waved her arms at him.

"You will not take that attitude with me, young lady! I am your father! I brought you in this world, and I'll take you out!"

"Um..." Harriet found herself silenced by Will's remark. "Okay, Dad..."

"When Jay comes out of the shower, I want you to apologize to him," Will continued. "And that goes for the rest of you, too. Especially you, Chloe."

The group bowed their heads. "Okay..."

"What about you, Dad?" Harriet asked. "You saw him half-naked, too!"

Will sighed. "Yes, I intend to apologize as well. Now can we please end this discussion?"

The group nodded, then relaxed and waited for Jay to come out. Another ten minutes had passed before Jay came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his purple star-spangled outfit. The party all stood up to face him. Jay walked into the living room, then stopped, giving everyone his wide-eyed stare.

"Wh...why are you still staring at me like I'm naked?" he asked.

"JJ..." Norma said, "we just wanted to say that..."

"We're sorry," the group said in unison.

"Especially me," Chloe added. "It was wrong of me to do what I did..."

"Well...I must say this is quite a surprise," Jay said. "I really don't know what to say..."

"Oh, that's easy!" Norma told him. "You're supposed to say, 'That's okay, everyone. I accept your apology.'"

Jay sighed. "Very well. I suppose I'll accept the apology...but only this once. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it," the group said all at once.

"Now, let's make sure nobody peeks at anyone else in the shower," Will said. "You hear me, Norma?"

"Hey, why are you picking on me?" Norma cried. "I didn't even do anything!"

"You should direct that towards Moses as well," Jay said. "I can read his instincts like an open book...and it sickens me."

Moses glared at Jay. "By the way, Jay, since it's been a whole week since I saw you last, why don't we go off somewhere and have ourselves a little chat?"

"I'll pass, thanks. It's a shame that the frying pan didn't improve your brain like it did your face."

"You little...!"

"Quiet, both of you!" Will ordered. "Now that we're all here, I can finally get to my request."

"Yeah, that's right!" Harriet said. "It's about me, isn't it?"

"That's right," Will told her. "As you all know, there's going to be a Halloween festival at the fountain plaza tomorrow night. However, I've been much too busy with my studies. So I'd like you all to take Harriet to the festival."

"Finally, a request that doesn't involve anything dangerous," Senel said. "All right, I'm in."

"Me too," Shirley said.

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Norma said.

"I'm in," Chloe said.

"All right, a party!" Moses yelled. "Count me in."

"Oh my...that sounds like fun," Grune said.

Jay nodded. "I guess I'll participate as well."

Will smiled. "Excellent. I knew I could count on you all. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get to the lab." With that, he promptly left the house.

"All right, this is going to be great!" Harriet cheered. "Now I want to have certain conditions fulfilled..."

"Conditions?" Senel asked. "Wait a minute, Will never said anything about conditions."

"Quiet, you!" Harriet snapped. "First, Moses, I want you to bring your bandits."

Moses nodded. "Right, no problem!"

"And Jay," Harriet continued, "I want you to bring the Scallop Brothers."

Of course Jay knew whom she was referring to. She was referring to the three Oresoren brothers - Pippo, Quppo, and Poppo. "All right, I suppose that can be arranged," Jay said.

"Now we can talk about costumes," Norma said. "Now, what should I be for Halloween?"

"I'll be a cheerleader!" Grune said.

"Yeah, we should think about what we're going to dress like," Moses said. "I wonder what I'm gonna go as...?"

"Why don't you try going as a stupid bandit?" Jay suggested.

Moses grabbed a blanket that was draped over the sofa and opened it in front of him. "Come on, Jay. It's Rock-A-Bye-Baby time."

Jay staggered backwards. "N-No! I'm not letting you pull that stunt again!"

"Jay, what are you going to be?" Harriet asked.

"I don't think JJ has to worry," Norma said. "The costume he's wearing now will be perfect."

Moses threw the blanket back on the sofa. "Well, it's time for us guys to go out and make preparations. I guess that rules you out, Jay."

"That's fine," Jay told him. "I wouldn't want to be near you anyway."

"Let's go, Senel!" Moses said.

"All right," Senel responded, as the two guys left the house.

"Well then," Norma said. "I guess it's time for us girls to start shopping for costumes. JJ, you can come with us, too. I don't care what Red says, you're the only man here now. Which means you get to protect us sweet girls."

"I'll pass," Jay said. "I think Chloe is strong enough to protect all of you."

"Please..." Chloe said. "I don't deserve such a compliment from you after what just happened..."

"And you just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Uh...I'm sorry!"

"Jay, what will you do now?" Shirley asked.

"I suppose I'll head back home and explain the situation to the Oresoren," Jay replied. "I'm sure they'll be happy to come."

"Great. We'll see you later then." Shirley left the house, and the other girls followed.

Now Jay found himself all alone. "Yes...this Halloween festival sounds like it should be fun. Ah...but I'm so unaccustomed to having fun. I guess Senel and his group have really changed me for keeps. And one day...I'll get them for that."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Author's Note: Chapter 2 of the story. Enjoy as always, R&R. Except I don't take flames very well, so please refrain from that.

------------

Senel and Moses went to the fountain plaza to see what was happening. Immediately upon arrival, they could hear a very familiar rhythm...a rhythm that announced the presence of a very odd couple. No matter where this couple showed up, this rhythm always seemed to play in the minds of people around them.

"Moses, do you hear that?" Senel asked.

"Sure do," Moses replied.

They both looked up and spoke in unison. "That can only be..."

The Bantam Bouncers, Curtis and Isabella, hopped down from the fountain. As usual, they announced their presence with a song.

"Hey, yo, you there causin' trouble, don't you know the rules of this town?" Curtis sang.

"Curtis!" Senel cried. "You're singing the wrong song!"

"Hey!" Curtis yelled. "You know there's nothing I hate more than people interrupting my song!"

"But Senel's right!" Moses told him. "We ain't startin' no trouble!"

"Hmm..." Curtis turned to Isabella. "Was I singing the wrong song just now?"

"Yes, Curtis," Isabella responded.

"I see." Curtis turned back to Senel. "So, brother, are you comin' to the Halloween festival tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Senel said. "We're bringing Harriet with us."

"Oh, you mean Will's kid? That's great!"

"Anyway, we were wondering if we could help with the preparations."

"Why, certainly! We could use all the help we can get! Right, Isabella?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes, Curtis."

"Hey fellas!" Curtis called. "Bring in the supplies!"

The other Bouncers entered the plaza with wooden boards and toolboxes. They shoved the boards into Senel and Moses' arms.

"You boys are going to help turn the fountain plaza into a haunted plaza!" Curtis announced.

Senel and Moses gave him a wide-eyed stare. "Us?"

"Yes, you! Congratulations, brother!"

Senel looked down at the boards in his arms. This was not what he was expecting at all. "Oh brother..."

---------------

Meanwhile, the girls went to the Phalanx shop to browse for costumes. While this shop normally sold armor, they would also sell costumes at this time of year.

"Wow..." Grune picked up a pair of cheerleader pom-poms, then thrust her right arm into the air. "Charge!"

"Hey, listen," Norma told the clerk. "We need a cheerleader costume for G-Girl here."

"Yes, ma'am," the clerk said. "Anything else?"

Norma studied all the costumes again. "Let's see...I am a crystal eren...and I do know a few dark spells. Get me the witch costume, please."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay, your turn, Shirl."

"Okay..." Shirley stepped up to the counter and browsed through the costumes, until a particular pink dress caught her eye. "I'll take that pink one up there."

"Yes, ma'am!" the clerk said.

"All right, C, it's your turn," Norma said.

"No thanks," Chloe said. "I already have a costume."

"No way! You have to let me see it!"

"But you've already seen it, Norma."

"You're kidding!"

"No! Do you remember the skull mask I got when we were battling that black mist?"

"The...skull mask?" Shirley stammered.

"No, not the skull mask!" Norma whined.

"Oh, I'd love to see the skull mask sometime," Grune said. "You should show it to us sometime."

"Hello, G-Girl!" Norma called. "We've already seen the skull mask, remember? Or have you been paying attention at all?"

Grune put her finger to her chin. "Hmm...was I paying attention? Or did I just forget?" She smiled now. "Oh well, if I don't remember it, it probably wasn't anything special."

Norma and Shirley only stared at her in disbelief.

"Nothing special?" Chloe exploded. "Just wait, Grune! I shall wear the skull mask to the Halloween festival, and then I'll make sure you remember it."

Norma and Shirley covered their faces. "Oh no..."

------------

When Jay returned to the Oresoren village, he explained the plans to the three Oresoren brothers.

"A Halloween festival?" Pippo, Quppo, and Poppo asked in unison.

"That's right," Jay told them. "It's a festive where people dress up for the purpose of scaring one another."

"It's just for fun, right?" Quppo asked.

"Of course. It's only a game. I'm very much looking forward to it myself. We would all be grateful if you three would join us."

"Absolutely! We'd love to join the party!" Pippo played a few notes on his harp.

"Yeah, it's so wonderful to be with everyone!" Quppo added.

"I haven't seen Senel and the others in a while," Poppo said. "I want to go, too!"

Jay smiled. "That's great. I feel much happier when you three are with me. Let's head back to Werites Beacon and begin making preparations."

The three Oresoren raised their tiny arms into the air. "Ors, ors!"

------------------

Back at the fountain plaza, Senel was trying to put the wooden boards together any way he could. However, his job as an Alliance Marine did not train him to construct buildings of any kind. He did manage to put the boards together in a cube shape, but he couldn't see any purpose that it would serve.

On the other hand, Moses was only slightly more experienced with building. He had managed to construct a shelf with the wooden boards, but he couldn't see any purpose for a haunted plaza either. Additionally, Moses had an L-shaped bracket in his hand, and he was still trying to decide what to do with it.

Senel gave up on his project and went over to Moses. "So what are you building?"

Moses scoffed. "Damned if I knew."

"What's that in your hand?"

"Hmm...maybe an L-shaped bracket?"

"And where does it go?"

"I have no idea."

Senel and Moses stared at the structure for a moment. Moses looked back and Curtis and Isabella to make sure they weren't looking, then tossed the bracket into the fountain.

"There, done with that part!" Moses yelled with a grin.

"Great. Now could you help me out over here?" Senel walked back over to the wooden cube that he had constructed.

"Oh, that's easy!" Moses picked up the hammer that was on the floor and tapped on the corner. Subsequently, the cube collapsed into a pile of wooden boards.

Senel rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Moses. That only took me three hours to put together."

"Hmm..." Curtis was across the room trying to build the haunted house of sorts. "What the heck? I love that song, so I'll sing it anyway! Hey, yo, you there causin' trouble, don't you know the rules of this town?"

"Ugh..." Senel put his hands on either side of his head, as if to contain an explosion.

"What's up, Senel?" Moses asked.

"That song, I can't take it..."

"Why do you hate that song so much, anyway?"

"Because when I first met the Bouncers, they directed that song towards me. They thought I was causing trouble. Come to think of it, that's when I met Jay as well."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...he tricked the Bouncers and the townspeople into thinking that I was starting a fight."

"That little punk!" Moses growled.

Senel let out an involuntary chuckle. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking at the time as well."

"Remind me to whoop his ass good next time I see him."

"No, that won't be necessary. We've all come a long way since then. But still...just hearing that stupid song reminds me of that incident."

Curtis continued his song. "Those who break the rules will get to feel the iron hammer of justice and hear its thunderous peal..."

Senel clutched his head even tighter. "That...song..."

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here," Moses said. "We can't build no haunted plaza."

"Okay..." Senel took another look at Curtis and Isabella, who were still embroiled in their work. Then silently, he and Moses snuck out of the plaza.

"Hmm..." Curtis continued to work for a while, then took a pause. "Let's take a break, shall we, brother?"

He and Isabella turned around, but the Alliance Marine and the bandit were nowhere in sight.

"It looks like they left early," Curtis said.

"Yes, Curtis," Isabella said.

"Well, while we're relaxing, let us sing!"

"Yes, Curtis."

----------------

When Jay returned to Werites Beacon, he brought the Oresoren back to Will's house. He headed straight for the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He then sat down on the sofa and began to eat. Pippo and Quppo joined him.

"So Jay, where is everyone?" Quppo asked.

"Let's see if I can remember..." Jay pondered for a moment. "Will is in the lab, studying that rare monster he found in the Quiet Lands. Senel and Moses are in town helping with the festival preparations, and the girls went shopping for costumes."

"I wonder if we should get costumes, too?" Pippo asked.

Jay looked down at himself. "Norma says that the clothes I'm wearing now will be fine. I don't think I want to dress up anyway."

"Yeah, we're just going to party!" Quppo declared. "Where's the party? I love to party!"

Jay looked around now. "By the way, where's Poppo?"

Pippo and Quppo looked around, but the little otter was nowhere in sight.

Just then, Poppo hopped onto the sofa beside Jay with a white wash cloth covering him. He raised both arms and began moaning. "Ooooorrrrrs...I'm a ghooooost...oooorrrrrs..."

"Ors, ors!" Pippo and Quppo shrieked and clung to each other.

Jay reached over and lifted the corner of the cloth to see Poppo underneath.

"Hey!" Poppo yanked the cloth back, then threw his arms up again. "Ors!"

Jay smiled, until a small chuckle escaped him.

Poppo pulled the cloth from his head. "What's so funny? I was trying to scare you, Jay."

"Yes, I know," Jay said.

"Jay doesn't scare easily," Quppo added. "Do you, Jay?"

"Hmm, I suppose I don't."

Senel and Moses entered Will's house now.

"Ugh...I'm bushed," Moses said. "All I want is some food."

"Me too," Senel agreed.

"Senel!" Quppo called.

"Hello, Senel," Jay said. "How did it go?"

"Not so good," Senel said. "We couldn't help at all."

"I see. Just leave it to Moses to screw things up."

"No, it wasn't his fault. I couldn't build anything to save my own life either."

"Senel..." Moses said. "Weren't you supposed to remind me to do something? Something involving Jay?"

"Hmm..." Senel knew what he was talking about, but he played it off anyway. "I...don't think so."

"Oh well then. Let's eat!"

Senel and Moses fixed their own sandwiches, then sat on the sofa on either side of Jay.

"Hello, Senel," the three Oresoren said in unison.

"Hey, guys," Senel replied.

"Hey, don't I get a greetin'?" Moses asked.

"Moses!" Quppo called. "Thank you very much for taking care of Jay when he was sick."

Jay threw him a look. "Quppo!"

Moses grinned. "Well, at least somebody appreciates my deeds. It'd be nice if Jay himself would thank me."

"I have no reason to be grateful to you," Jay told him.

Now the girls entered the house carrying bags with their costumes inside.

"Hey, it's Senny, Red, and JJ," Norma said. "We got our costumes!"

"One, two, three, four, we wanna party some more!" Grune cheered.

"G-Girl, the party isn't until tomorrow night," Norma reminded her.

"It sure took you long enough to get back," Moses said.

"We went for a nice walk after picking up our costumes," Shirley said. "And then we realized it was getting late, so we came back here."

"I see that JJ brought back the otters," Norma said.

"Yeah!" Quppo yelled.

"Good work, Jay," Harriet said.

"Well, it was nothing, really," Jay told her.

"Moses, don't forget about your job," Harriet said.

"I know. My boys are definitely comin' to that party," Moses told her. "The boys love to party as much as I do."

Finally, Will came into the house after working at the lab.

"Good evening, everyone," he said.

"Anything new today, Will?" Senel asked.

Will smiled as he took a deep breath. "Oh, we've learned a magnitude of things about the creature's anatomy." He walked into the kitchen where he began to fix himself a sandwich. "Its scales turn all different colors when exposed to different shades of light. Its tongue rolls up into its mouth, and its talons are as smooth as glass..."

"Oh no...he's in nerd mode again," Norma said.

"I can't take much more of this..." Moses whined.

"Let's sneak out while he's distracted," Jay suggested.

The others nodded. As Will continued his nerd speech, the party slowly began sneaking towards the front door.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Harriet called.

"Shh!" the group snapped at her.

"Don't tell me to 'shh!' You guys have some nerve to sneak out of Dad's lecture! Hey, come on!"

The group ignored her as they quietly left the house, carefully closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Back again with Chapter 3. I had intended for this to be the final, but it turns out I had more ideas than I thought. So you can expect more in the near future.

----------------

As Halloween holiday came, everyone was even more excited about tonight's festival. Will had gone back to the lab yet again, so Harriet went to Senel's house along with the rest of the party.

"I am so bored!" Norma whined. "What are we gonna do all day while we wait for the festival to start?"

"We could just hang out here," Senel said.

"The whole day? What are we gonna do all day?"

"Hey, why don't you show us your costumes?" Senel suggested.

"That's a good idea," Shirley said. "We haven't even tried them on yet."

"Then it's settled! Girls, let's go in the back and change!" Norma said. She turned to Senel, Moses, and Jay. "Now, we don't want any of you boys to peek, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jay said.

"Well, I certainly would!" Moses said.

"Hmph!" Jay turned away from him.

The girls went into the backroom and changed into their costumes. Norma dressed up in her witch costume, which was a long black robe with the pointy hat. On the other hand, Shirley wore a beautiful pink dress that came down to her feet. The costume also included a glittering tiara that she wore on her head. Grune had on her cheerleader outfit; she wore a short red and white skirt, and a tight white T-shirt. Finally, Chloe only had her skull mask for her face.

"All right!" Norma announced. "These costumes rule! I can't wait to scare the snot out of those boys!"

Shirley looked down at her costume. "I don't think my costume is meant to scare people..."

"Hmm..." Norma looked at their different costumes as well. "Hey, I just had a great idea! Let's put on a play!"

"A play?" Shirley asked.

"Sure! I'll be the wicked witch, and you can be the beautiful princess in distress!"

Shirley smiled. "Okay, that sounds like fun!"

"What about me?" Chloe asked.

"C, with that skull mask, you can be my underling, the skull demon," Norma said. "And G-Girl can cheer us all on."

Grune raised her pom-poms. "Hurrah!"

"And I assume there's going to be a hero who will rescue this princess?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, silly!" Norma said. "And I know the perfect hero."

--------------

Back in the living room, Senel, Moses, and Jay continued to be bored.

"Oh, Senny!" Norma called from the back. "Can you come in here with us?"

"Um..." Senel went to the hallway, but stopped.

"It's okay, Senny," Norma said. "We don't bite...hard."

"Yeehaw! Go get 'em, Senel!" Moses yelled.

"Here goes nothing..." Senel took a deep breath, then went to join the girls in the back room.

Moses' mood then took a plunge. "Man, why does Senel get to go in there with all those girls, and we don't?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Jay said.

"Like hell! They're probably having an orgy in there!"

Jay sighed. "Again with your ridiculous ideas. Where _do_ you get them, anyway? Do the bugs and worms crawl into your ears and infest your brain when you sleep?"

Moses thrust his index finger into Jay's forehead. "You shut up before I crack that egghead of yours!"

Jay stepped backwards. "Now I see. They called Senel away to leave me alone with you."

Moses grinned now. "So that's what it is? That's cool. I like being alone with you."

"And why is that?"

"Hmm...probably because I can pick on you freely. You know, like last week."

Jay turned his back to Moses and sighed.

Finally, Harriet came into the living room. "Will the audience please be seated? The play will begin shortly."

"Play? What play?" Moses asked.

"Oooh, just shut up and sit against the wall!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jay and Moses backed up against the wall and sat on the floor.

Harriet cleared her throat. "Today, the Laugh Brigade is very proud to present...the play. Starring Shirley Fennes as the beautiful princess, Norma Beatty as the wicked witch, Chloe Valens as the skull demon, and Grune as the cheerleader. And finally, starring Senel Coolidge as the handsome hero. Thank you and enjoy!" Harriet turned and went back into the hallway.

"What the?" Moses exclaimed.

"Looks like we have no choice but to watch," Jay said.

Next, Shirley ran into the room, then spun around, breathing heavily. "Oh no, don't come here!"

She backed off even more as Chloe entered the room with her skull mask.

"Ha ha ha! I've got you now!" Chloe growled. "There is no escape!"

"No, get away!" Shirley cried. "Help me! Someone! Anyone, please save me!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" Norma stepped onstage in her witch costume. "It's good to see you, my dear princess! Now you're coming with me!"

She threw a handful of gold glitter at Shirley, who tried to shield her face.

"Oh no, sleeping dust!" she cried. "I can't...stay...awake..." She then fell to her knees and tipped over to the floor.

"Good work!" Norma called. "Let's take her to the evil castle and tie her up."

"Grr..." Chloe grumbled in response.

Norma picked up a chair and set it in the center of the room while Chloe picked up Shirley. Both Norma and Chloe set Shirley in the chair and began to tie her to it.

Meanwhile, Grune entered the room in her cheerleader costume. She stopped in front of the girls, facing the very stunned Moses and Jay. She then began to dance in place, swinging her pom-poms in different directions. She then threw a high kick into the air, giving the audience a clear view of under her skirt. "Whoo!"

"All right!" Moses cheered with a grin.

Jay gasped, holding his chest as if suffering from a heart attack.

"Go, Norma! Go, Chloe!" Grune cheered. "Poor Shirley! Will no one rescue her? I wonder...I wonder..."

Jay and Moses raised an eye now as Grune stepped to the side. By now, Norma and Chloe had finished tying Shirley to the chair.

"Now we've got her!" Norma yelled. "Awaken!"

This time, she threw a handful of silver glitter at Shirley, who pretended to wake up in response.

"Ah...what's going on?" she asked. "Oh no! It's the wicked witch!"

"Heh heh heh!" Norma cackled. "Now let's you and I get down to business! In your kingdom, there's some kind of treasure...hidden somewhere. I want you to tell me where it is!"

"What?"

"Tell me, or I'll destroy your kingdom!"

"No! I'll never tell, I'll never tell, I'll never tell!"

"Oh, you'll tell me all right!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Norma leaned in close to Shirley. "Shirl, that's not your line," she whispered.

"Aaaahh!" Shirley screamed again.

Norma waved her arms out. "Hey, Shirl, cut it out!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

Jay and Moses raised an eye at the scene again.

"Now I can't tell if they're acting or not," Moses said.

"Oh, woe is me!" Shirley lamented. "I cannot tell where the treasure is! Whatever will I do?"

"Yaaaaahhh!" Senel's voice yelled from down the hall.

The Alliance Marine raced onto the scene, holding up his clenched fists. "All right, you evil witch! Let her go!"

"Aaahh! It's the handsome hero!" Norma cried. She turned to Chloe. "You! I command you to destroy him!"

Chloe stepped forward to face Senel. "Puny human! You are no match for me!"

"Take...this!" Senel threw a fake punch to Chloe's gut. Chloe doubled over as if she were seriously injured.

"Oh, defeat! Forgive me, mistress!" Chloe dropped to her knees and collapsed to the floor.

"Hey Chloe, you could have at least put up a fight," Senel commented.

"Yahoo!" Moses cheered as he gave Jay a nudge. "This is pretty exciting, ain't it?"

Jay looked quite annoyed. "Not really, no."

"Hmph! It looks like I'll have to take care of this nuisance myself!" Norma growled.

Senel faced her in his fighting stance as well. "Bring it on."

Norma pulled out her straw. "Grave!"

"What the?" Senel gasped.

A large boulder suddenly shot up from the floor directly beneath Senel, sending him flying over the counter, crashing into the kitchen.

"Whoa, she's gettin' way too serious!" Moses exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to use crystal eres indoors," Jay said.

Senel slowly picked himself up in the kitchen. "Damn..."

As he stood up, he took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with faucet water, then took a sip. Norma moved around the counter to face him again.

"That was but a taste of my power!" she declared. "I certainly hope you enjoyed that drink, because it's going to be your last. Now I will show you my awesome power! Prepare to die!"

Senel half smiled, then splashed the glass of water in her face.

"Aaaaah! Look what you've done!" she screamed. "I'm melting! Melting!"

Covering her face, Norma staggered back into the living room, still screaming with agony. Then, with one final death scream, she collapsed to the floor.

Grune stood in front of Jay and Moses and began her cheerleader dance again. "Ding, dong, the witch is dead! The handsome hero will now kiss the bride."

_Bride?_ Chloe thought.

Senel ran over to Shirley and untied her from the chair. Shirley then stood up and embraced him.

"Are you all right?" Senel asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Shirley replied. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Grune turned to face them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Chloe jumped to her feet. "Wait a minute!"

"Chloe, you're still dead, remember?" Harriet jumped in.

"Oh yeah..." Chloe collapsed to the floor again.

Harriet turned to Senel and Shirley. "And kissing is not allowed in this play!"

_Thank goodness..._ Chloe thought.

"Oh, what a shame," Grune said. She turned to face Moses and Jay again. "And now for the grand finale."

Norma, Chloe, and Shirley stood up to face the audience.

"Where's all my soul sisters?" Grune asked. "Let me hear your flow, sisters..."

Norma, Chloe, and Shirley began to sing. "Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister..."

"Huh?" Jay and Moses raised an eye.

"Is this part of the play?" Senel wondered.

The girls continued to sing as they performed some sexy poses. "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada! Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here! Mocha Chocalata ya ya! Creole Lady Marmalade!"

"Yeehaw!" Moses yelled. "I'm gonna join the fun!"

He jumped up and began dancing with the girls as they continued their song.

"Voulez vous couchet avec moi ce soir! Voulez vous couchet avec moi!"

Jay continued to watch the song in a state of total shock.

Finally, the girls gathered together around Moses and finished their song. "Creole Lady Marmalaaaaaaaaade! Ooooh yes!"

Moses slid forward on his knees until he crashed into Jay, crushing him into the wall.

"Ha ha, that was great!" Moses yelled.

"Thank you very much!" Norma said. "You've been a great audience!"

Jay narrowed his eyes, which were glinting with anger. He shoved Moses away before standing up. "You are aware that the play was a complete disaster, are you not?" he asked.

"That's because we were making it up as we went along," Chloe told him.

"Well, as far as disasters go, that was pretty fun," Senel said. "Except I never expected Norma to actually use her crystal eres on me."

Norma laughed sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't going to be a pushover like C was..."

"Hey!" Chloe protested.

"Don't worry, C, I know what you were thinking. You just didn't want to hurt Senny, right?"

"W...well..."

Senel yawned. "Man, I am ready for a nap right about now."

"Hmm...yeah, me too," Norma agreed. "I know! Let's all take a nap here and pass the time before the festival!"

"Actually, I'll go back to the inn and nap," Jay said. "If I don't see you before the festival, I'll meet you at the fountain plaza."

"See you later, Jay," Senel said.

Jay turned and left the house.

Moses grinned as he watched Jay leave. "Well, if Halloween is all about scarin' people, I know the perfect way to scare the hell out of him."

"That's the spirit, Red!" Norma called. "Go get him!"

"Yeehaw!" Moses left the house as well.

"Goodnight, everyone." Senel went up the stairs and climbed into his bed. The others reclined on the floor and gradually nodded off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter 4: The Final Chapter. Enjoy!

-----------------

At the Werites Beacon inn, Jay was napping on one side of the full size bed in his room. Currently, he was laying on his side facing the edge, where he began to lose his comfort. He began to stir, then turned to lay on his other side, where he sensed a disturbing presence. He opened his eyes to see the face of a certain red-haired bandit laying in the bed, facing him.

Moses grinned. "Boo."

"Ahh!" Jay cried out as he rolled off his side of the bed.

Startled by Jay's reaction, Moses also screamed and rolled off the bed at the same time.

"Damn it, don't ever do that!" Moses growled. "You almost scared me to death, you little..."

Jay picked himself up after the shock. "_You're_ scared to death? How do you think I feel? Can you imagine how frightening it was to wake up and find a stupid bandit in the bed with me?"

"Hey, calm down, Jay."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that? I will not be caught dead in the same bed as you!"

"Jay, relax! You'll tire yourself out before the festival starts!"

Jay paused. "Festival?"

"That's right! The festival is gonna start soon. I'll bet that Senel and the others are already at the plaza." Moses straightened himself. "Well, I guess I'll round up the boys and head there myself. See you later, Jay."

Jay only stared as Moses left the room. The three Oresoren joined him.

"Jay! Are you all right?" Quppo asked.

"I...I..." Jay stammered.

"We've never seen you get scared like that, Jay," Poppo added.

"Should we get going to the fountain plaza?" Pippo asked.

Jay let out an exasperated sigh. "After a stunt like that, I'll probably never sleep again..."

-----------------

"Are you ready to go, Harriet?" Senel asked.

"Yeah..." Harriet replied with a sigh.

"You don't sound too happy."

"Well...I'm kinda wishing that Dad would come to the festival, too. But instead he's studying in his stupid laboratory."

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Who knows, maybe he'll show up after all."

Harriet looked up at him. "You really think so?"

Senel shrugged. "I can't guarantee anything, but if it were me, I wouldn't be able to stay in a laboratory all day while there's a festival going on."

"Well, let's hope he does show up," Harriet said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

-------------

The fountain plaza looked much different now. When the sun had set, the plaza was illuminated with orange lights. There were also many fake spiders in the fake spider webs hanging all over the plaza.

When Senel and Harriet arrived, they found Moses and his bandit gang already waiting there.

"Hey, what's up, Senel?" Moses asked.

"Nothing much," Senel said. "You're here awfully early, Moses."

"Yeah, the party's about to start soon, and I don't wanna miss a minute of it. Me 'n' the boys are tryin' to come up with some entertainment."

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinkin' I'll start jugglin' fire."

Senel's eyes widened. "That sounds pretty dangerous."

Jay and the Oresoren were the next ones to arrive at the plaza

"Jay, you made it!" Harriet said. "And the Oresoren, too!"

"It's good to see you, Harriet," Pippo said.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Poppo added.

"By the way," Moses said, "I scared the crap out of Jay. Ha ha, you should've seen the look on his face!"

Jay glared at him. "And you should have seen the look on Moses' face when he was frightened by my own reaction."

Moses gulped. "Now wait just a minute! That was..."

"I know what it was. You told me yourself that you were almost scared to death."

"Uh..."

"Moses, I don't know what you did, but it sounds like he already got you back for it," Senel said.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose you're right," Jay said. He addressed Moses now. "Very well, I'll forget about that little stunt...but just this once. Another stunt like that, and I just might rearrange your face again."

"Hey, come on!" Moses protested. "That ain't no way to be!"

Just then, the girls arrived at the plaza in their costumes.

"Oh no!" Norma cried. "The boys beat us here!"

"Senel, I thought you were going to wear a costume," Shirley said.

Senel's eyes widened. "Me? I never said anything about wearing a costume."

"Duh!" Norma said. "It's Halloween! You're supposed to wear a costume!"

"I think the Alliance Marine costume suits him just fine," Jay said.

"Ain't that the truth," Moses added. "The Alliance Marine uniform ain't somethin' that normal people wear."

"Senel is an Alliance Marine!" Grune cheered. "Just in time for Halloween!"

"Well, now that the whole gang is here, I wanna show y'all my new trick!" Moses said.

"Hello!" Norma called. "The whole gang is not here! We're still missing Teach!"

"Raynard said he wasn't coming, remember?" Chloe reminded her.

"Oh yeah...oops..."

"Anyway, as I was sayin', I was gonna juggle some fire," Moses said.

Jay rolled his eyes. "And we all know where that's going to lead."

"Csaba, hand me the sticks!"

"Right away!" The green-haired bandit Csaba lit up three torches and handed them to Moses.

"All right, Jay, watch and learn," Moses said.

Jay narrowed his eyes now. "There's nothing to learn from a stupid bandit."

"Just shut up and watch, boy!"

Moses tossed the torches into the air and began juggling them.

"Yahoo, not to shabby, eh? Check me out!" he called.

"Sandor, you should concentrate on what you're doing," Chloe said.

"Don't worry about me; I'm fine!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Moses failed to catch the torches, and they bounced away from him. Two of the torches hit the ground, and Senel's group quickly stomped on them to put out the fire. The third torch hit Jay's chest, setting his clothes on fire.

"Ahh!" Jay gasped as he quickly ran to the fountain and dove in face-first. "Oh, blessed relief! You stupid bandit!"

"Hey, at least you learned to stay away from me when I'm jugglin' fire," Moses responded. "But jumpin' in that fountain sure looked like fun. I think I'll join you."

Jay stepped out of the fountain, trying to shake the excess water from his shoes. Moses ran to the fountain and tackled Jay back into the water. Jay pushed the bandit aside and tried to climb out once more, but Moses got up and grabbed him by wrapping an arm around his chest.

"Argh! Unhand me, you beast!" Jay cried.

"Hold up! I ain't no beast!" Moses responded.

As they continued their struggling in the water, Curtis and Isabella entered the plaza along with the backup Bouncers and a few random citizens.

"Hey, the BB's are here," Norma said.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Curtis shouted. "No abbreviations!"

"Whatever! Just do something about those two, will you?"

Curtis glanced over at Jay and Moses. "Oooh, look at them frolic! Those two are bound together by the shackles of love! Aren't they, Isabella?"

"Yes, Curtis," Isabella responded.

"It's dunkin' time!" Moses grabbed Jay's head and dunked his face into the water. Jay retaliated by thrusting his elbow back into Moses' crotch, effectively breaking his hold.

"Arrgh! Don't hit me there!" Moses screamed as he fell backwards. Jay pulled his head out with a splash, spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Dammit, Jay!" Moses cried. "You're gonna make me lose my nuts!"

"That would definitely be a sight to see," Jay said.

"But I can't afford to lose my nuts! That's the essence of my manhood right there! Not that a little wimp like you would understand..."

"How manly of you, Moses, to worry about something as trivial as your nuts."

"Ah hah hah!" Curtis burst out laughing. "A classic exchange of dialogue! You two should have your very own theme song!"

Jay gave him a look. "Us?"

"That's right! In fact, I hear a song about you right now! Do you hear it, Isabella?"

"Yes, Curtis," Isabella said.

"Then let us sing!"

Both Curtis and Isabella struck a graceful pose and began to sing their song.

"They're Moses and Jay, Moses and Jay, one is a genius, the other's insane. Jay's an info dealer, while Moses is a stealer. They're Moses, they're Moses and Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay..."

"Jay! Jay! Jay!" the Oresoren cheered. "Ors, ors!"

Everyone only stared at the Bouncers in complete shock. Curtis seemed not to notice.

"All right! Now that everyone's here, let us officially begin the Halloween festival! Shall we, Isabella?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes, Curtis."

The sound of jazzy dance music began to fill the room. Curtis stepped into the center of the plaza, extending his hand. Isabella took his hand, and they began to dance to the music, while everyone else clapped their hands to the rhythm. When they finished their routine, Curtis made the announcement.

"Come on, everyone! Eat! Dance! Make merry! Happy Halloween!"

"Yahoo! It's party time!" Moses yelled.

"Hurrah!" shouted the citizens.

Everyone began to dance to the music in a casual manner. Eventually they began to partner up with someone. Senel, Chloe, and Shirley were still standing by the food table.

"This festival is amazing," Shirley said. "I've never had this much fun."

"Yeah, me neither," Chloe agreed.

Just then, a muscular man in a vampire costume emerged from behind the table. "I want to suck your blood!" he said in a Transylvanian accent.

Senel looked back at him. "Uh...we'll take a pass, Will."

Will gave him an odd look. "How did you know it was me?"

Senel shrugged.

Chloe turned to him as well. "Raynard? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay cooped up in the lab while there was a festival going on," Will said. "If the citizens depend on me to do work, they would depend on me to attend these public events as well."

"Dad!" Harriet ran over and embraced Will. "You made it!"

Will smiled. "I came here for you, Harriet."

"All right! Let's dance!"

"Hmm...I've never been good at dancing," Will said.

"That's fine," Jay told him. "You'll never be as bad as Moses."

The group glanced at Moses, who was swinging his arms in every conceivable direction while stomping his feet on the floor.

"Moses' Happy Dance! Yeehaw!" Moses shouted.

"Hey JJ, why don't you show off your stuff?" Norma asked.

Jay threw her a look. "Me?"

"That's right! Hit it, JJ!"

"Oh...very well."

Jay stepped onto the floor with his hands in his pockets, then began dancing in a hip hop style. Everyone watched him an applauded.

"Way to go, Jay!" Curtis said. "I never knew you were so talented! How would you like to become an official member of the Bantam Bouncers?"

"Uh...I'll pass, thanks," Jay said.

Shirley decided to join the dancing crowd on the floor. Senel joined her, and the pair danced together.

Chloe looked away from them. "Oh Coolidge..." she sighed.

Jay continued his hip hop dancing. Then he began to roll around on the floor in a breakdancing style. The citizens applauded yet again. As Jay tried to spring to his feet, Moses caught him in his arms.

"Aaah! What the hell are you doing?" Jay protested.

Moses stumbled around the plaza, trying to maintain balance while the citizens gasped and roared in riotous laughter. Moses set Jay down on his feet, but still held onto him as he danced some more. Moses then swung Jay around and released him, causing him to stumble across the room, crashing onto an empty table. Jay rolled onto his back on the tabletop, then caught a glimpse of Moses dashing towards him. Jay gasped a flew off the table just in time to dodge the bandit as he stomped on the table, then hopped down to the floor. The festival roared with applause and laughter once again.

When the applause stopped, Senel extended his hand to Chloe. She took it with a smile, and they began to dance. The rest of the citizens continued to clap in rhythm as they danced the night away.

--------------------

The next morning, Norma went to visit Will's house. She found Harriet cooking in the kitchen, and she could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"Hi, Hattie," Norma said. "What's happening?"

"I'm making omelets," Harriet replied. "You'd better be hungry."

"Yes, very." Norma stared in the direction of the bathroom. "Hey Hattie...who's in the shower?"

"Hmm? I don't know."

"Could it be JJ? I think it was around this time when C caught him the other day."

"It could be."

"Hmm..." Norma began to ponder. _This could be my chance to see JJ naked!_

She crept into the hallway, then carefully opened the door to the bathroom. Then she snuck up to the shower curtain and ripped it open.

Moses grinned. "Hey, what's up, Bubbles?"

Norma's bottom jaw dropped, and her eyes looked as though they would pop out of their sockets. She closed the curtain, then left the bathroom, closing the door. She walked right through the living room and stepped outside, closing that door behind her as well. Her face was still frozen in the same expression, but now she was shaking. Norma slowly clenched her fists tight and inhaled a deep breath...

Then she let out a scream that would rock the entire town of Werites Beacon.

**The End**


End file.
